


Nicknames - SooKai

by autumnleavesconfetti



Series: (gay) kpop one shots [8]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Kai is ashamed, Kai wants a nickname, M/M, Nicknames, Non-Sexual Kink, Soobin comforts Kai, Taehyun and Beomgyu are clueless, Yeonjun doesn not like the nickname Kai has for Soobin, Yeonjun is mad at SooKai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnleavesconfetti/pseuds/autumnleavesconfetti
Summary: Kai just wants a special nickname like everyone else.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Series: (gay) kpop one shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724884
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

„Hey Yeonjunie Hyung, can we watch the little mermaid? " "Grow up already Taehyunie." He replied but as the younger made puppy eyes he couldn't resist anymore. "Alright alright, the little mermaid it is." "Beomie, stop jumping around the couch already!" The leader sighed. "I'm sorry Soobinie Hyung!" He apologized and quickly sat down. "I demand popcorn, please Soobinie!" The oldest had a weak spot for popcorn. The leader sight but nodded "Popcorn it is then." "But I want crisps Yeonjunie Hyung!" "Can we have both?" Beomgyu requested.

"What do you want Kai?" The leader asked his boyfriend who looked up surprised. "Uhm I'm okay with both." He said quietly.

He didn't really pay attention in his mind were just those names "Yeonjunie... Soobinie... Beomie... Taehyunie... Soobinie... Beomie... Yeonjunie... Taehyunie... and then there was Kai. Just his name, he was the only one out of the five without a nickname. Sure it was harder with his name to create a nickname but it hurt him a lot. Even his own boyfriend called him just Kai. They had a somewhat special relationship since Kai loved to call Soobin "daddy" and Soobin loved when he called him this. It was their special nickname. But Soobin didn't have a special nickname for him. Both made sure that the other members wouldn't know about this nickname since they knew that Yeonjun would talk about how this isn't the way lovers should call each other for hours, Beomgyu and Taehyun probably would be... they would just made fun of them.

During the movie Kai cuddled close into Soobins' chest enjoying the warmth of the boy. The older run his fingers through his hair, holding him close. The rest of Tomorrow by Together was cuddled up into each other as well so no one was left out. The film playing in the background and Soobins touch soon made the youngest drowsy and sleepy so that the leader soon decided to bring him into his bed and that he should sleep. They just received a nod from the others who concentrate on the movie. As they were sure they were alone a whiny "Daddy?" left the youngest mouth, making the giant turn to him. He softly stroked Kais hair and looked at him with loving eyes. "What's wrong Kai?" "Cuddles... please?" he asked and the older laughed lightly. "You don't have to ask, I'll always cuddle you." "Daddy?" "Yes, what else?" "I love you a lot daddy." The older smiled a bright smile and replied "I love you too" He softly kissed his forehead making Kai whine. "What's wrong?" "Want real kissie" He pouted and received his craved kiss soon after.

It didn't last long or was intense but it was gentle and sweet just like their relationship. Soobin lay down next to the smaller and brought him into a tight embrace. The younger snuggled his head on his chest and shut his eyes. "Are you comfy?" "Yes daddy. Don't worry." "Alright sleep tight." With this both of them slept. Okay, Kai slept. Soobin stood awake a bit longer, admiring the maknaes features. "I'm so lucky to have you." He smiled.

As they started to date they cuddled like this. To this time neither of them knew about the preference to be called or call his partner daddy. When they woke up Kai was really sleepy since they had an extra hard practice the day therefore. Half asleep he made grabby arms to the leader and called him "daddy" in a whiny tone. Soobin reacted to this nickname - not gonna lie he was surprised that the younger called him this but of course he didn't mind at all.

They talked about this later the day, both were pretty embarrassed and cringe but I worked out and they agreed to use this nickname but to keep it a secret.

Soobin liked to remember this day. After this their relationship and they themselves became much more easy and comfortable. They seemed to trust each other more. Now there's only one secret left: Kai craved for a nickname. He also wanted a special name but he didn't dare to tell his daddy or members. What if they would think he's an attention craver or would think he wants to be special?

In the morning he woke up before Soobin did and so he had time to admire him. He loved every inch of him, the tall figure made him feel even more safe and protected.

When Soobin woke up as well Kai greeted him with an excited "Good morning Daddy!" making the older laugh and ruffle through his hair. "Good morning Kai!" latter froze for the split of a second but his boyfriend noticed. "What's wrong?" "Nothing!" Kai panicked. Soobin sighed and asked again just to receive the same answer so he flipped Kai and himself to be on top of the younger, making sure to not crash him. "Now tell daddy what's wrong." Kai looked at his hands embarrassed. "Please don't laugh." "I won't ever." Kai sighed and said in a tiny voice "I want a nickname! Everyone has one but me..." Soobin looked a bit taken aback but soon smiled and pressed a kiss on his forehead. "Then daddy will call you many beautiful nicknames from now on, alright?" The youngest nodded excitedly making the leader smile an even brighter smile. "You really are precious." The younger blushed heavily but smiled nonetheless. "Daddy will call me cute names now?" "He will baby, he will." The leader pecked his forehead again, making both of them smile. "I love you so much little prince, always remember that. I won't ever laugh over you or judge you. You mean the world to me." Kai felt so happy with his new nicknames so he showed his happiness in cuddling the older over him. It looked so cute that Soobin couldn't help but change their position so that they can cuddle properly. "What do you want to get called by the other members? Because they won't be allowed to use mine!" Kai giggled and that was probably the cutest sight the leader ever had. "I don't know... I mean I would love getting called by them with nicknames as well but I don't know which one." "Hmh... how about Kaki? It's like your name but a bit... more nickname?" "Kaki..." the younger mumbled he seemed so happy and comfy. "You don't have to decide now baby boy." Soobin said, receiving a nod by Kai.

"Thank you for everything Daddy." Kai looked at Soobin as if he would be his biggest treasure... not noticing how the door opened at Yeonjun stood in the doorframe. He choked on the word "daddy" making the couple notice him. "Fuck" Soobin cursed under is breath, pulling Kai closer in a protective way. "Can we help you?" Yeonjun slowly started to get alive again and nodded still confused "Breakfast in five minutes." "We'll be there." Yeonjun nodded and left the room. Kai clutched onto Soobin sobbing. "I am sorry daddy I should've paid more attention..." He got interrupted by Soobin kissing him. "You haven't done anything wrong. If anyone of them will have a problem I'll fight them." He slowly wiped Kais tears away. "There's no need to be embarrassed or scared, Daddy is right by your site." Knowing it calms the youngest down whenever he called himself daddy he made sure to use it in the most soothing way possible. "Is my baby still sleepy?" Kai nodded, this morning was way too eventful! Soobin smiled and began to dress himself and then Kai in one of his big shirts and boxers. "Do you want sweatpants as well?" Kai shook his head knowing that he was covered in his daddy's shirt. "Do you want me to carry you baby?" Kai nodded, not caring about getting stares he just wanted to feel safe and that's what he felt the most when Soobin was right with him.

He picked the maknae up and carried him on his hip in the kitchen. Kais head rested on his shoulders he was nearly asleep when they arrived making the other members coo. Soobin sat down with the baby on his lap who was cuddled into his grasp. "Good morning!" he greeted the rest who greeted back with the same words.

Seeing how tired the boy on his lap was he decided to hand feed him rather than him eating alone or nothing so he did.

It wasn't uncommon for the members to be close or feed each other so they didn't mind.

But Yeonjun did. "I'll feed him." "NO!" "I won't let you close to each other after what I heard this morning!" The middles looked up confused while Kai just buried his face embarrassed into Soobins chest. "How about that: we'll talk later about it when we're all calm? And you won't take MY baby away from me!" He states making Kai smile.

"Care to explain?" Beomgyu asked. "Kai called Soobin-" "Enough Yeonjun Hyung." Soobin tensed up. "I don't care what you think about it because it is not about you, it's about us. We knew you would react like this so we never told you. If you excuse us now, we'll leave" He stands up furious, carrying Kai into their shared room again holding him close. As soon as they reached their room he started to sob. "Hyungs hate us now?" "No, baby, no. Don't think like this." He softly kissed his forehead. "Daddy will always protect his baby, alright?" "Yes..." he was still shaking lightly but Soobin hold him close.

It was their moment right now and not even Yeonjun could destroy it right now.

They knew that they'll have to talk it out later but this later wasn't now.


	2. Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soobin, Kai and Yeonjun have a talk and Taehyun and Beomgyu are quite helping.

It was their moment right now and not even Yeonjun could destroy it right now.

They knew that they'll have to talk it out later but this later wasn't now.

A few hours after this breakfast Kai slept peacefully in his and his boyfriends shared room. Soobin softly stroked his hair lovingly and kissed his forehead from time to time. It was a quite calm atmosphere you couldn't tell that they had an argument with their elder just a bit ago.

This silence got destroyed by Beomgyu knocking the door. "Hyung? May we come in?" He asked as politely as he could. After receiving an "Yes but be quiet, Kai's sleeping." Taehyun and the boy who knocked came inside the room. "How's he doing? And you?" The youngest of the trio asked. "He's devasted and he feels guilty, even though it isn't his fault. And he's quite scared. As for me... I am mad at Yeonjun hyung and his actions. I mean I didn't mind you guys finding out in the first place but Kai was extremely uncomfortable with this idea so we kept it a secret. And that it came out the way it is... it's hurting him, you know?" The leader explained. "So, you're not going to tell us?" "Sorry guys." They just nodded. "Are you okay with us staying?" He nodded and made a bit space for them to sit down.

The three boys looked that sleeping boy, he looked peaceful in a way but also extremely vulnerable. There were tried tears on his cheeks and his closed eyes seemed puffy. The way his hands clutched onto Soobins shirt showed how anxious he was when he fell asleep. They could also see that the older genuinely cared for the youngest of their group.

"Are you going to talk with Yeonjun hyung?" Taehyun asked. Knowing that he was the addressed the rapper answered "Yes, I will. But not now. I'll talk to him when I am completely sure he's calm and that Kai is okay. He's my highest priority." The two boys nodded and continued to just quietly watching their younger.

This scenario stood like this for quite a while until they heard a soft knock on the door. "Yeah?" Soobin answered, knowing that it has to be the oldest member since the rest of TxT is inside the room. "Can we talk?" Yeonjun asked after coming inside. "Yeah sure. What do you want to say?" "I wanted to apologize for the way I acted earlier. I wasn't in the place to scold you nor to scold Kai. You were right, it's not about me, it's about you guys. I realized that I was an asshole. I understand if you can't forgive me, I deserve it. I don't want to fight with you guys. I just was so shocked and overwhelmed, my instincts of protecting the maknae kicked in. I know you are his boyfriend and that you would never hurt him and that you can protect him better than I ever could. I mean I love him but not in the way you do. You deserve this relationship more than anyone else and I feel really really bad that I acted like this." He looked down on his hands, not daring to look the leader in the eyes.

"You are right, I was really mad and you weren't in the place to say things like this." If it was possible Yeonjuns head hung even lower. "But I forgive you. I know you just want the best for us." Yeonjun smiled widely and hugged the leader. "Thank you Binnie."

"But I don't know if he will forgive you this easily." He motioned his head to the still sleeping youngest. The excitement of the oldest seemed to calm a bit down but since he hasn't even expected Soobin to forgive him he understood.

After an half hour of the our boys chatting Kai finally woke up. Soobin stroked his face softly. "Good morning baby. Did you sleep well?" Kai nodded and snuggled himself into his touch. "Morning" Taehyun and Beomgyu greeted as well making Kai a bit shy. "Hey..." Yeonjun added after making Kai hiding behind his boyfriend. "Hey Baby, it's fine. He apologized. He's not going to hurt you in any way, right Yeonjun hyung?" "I wouldn't dare." He stated making Kai nod and shyly hugging him. The oldest was surprised at first but hugged him back after a few seconds. "I can't be mad at you when he forgave you hyung."

Soobin smiled proudly but soon took him back from Yeonjun on his own lap. There the youngest sat happily playing with his daddy's finger while the other boys talked about whatever he didn't care for. He was happy to be in the embrace of the boy he loved the most.

After them talking for quite a while Taehyun asked the one question "Why did you even fight earlier?" Kai tensed up and his himself again in Soobins chest. "Shsh it's fine baby. Do you want them to know?" latter asked in a soft voice drawing circles with his fingers on the back of the boy trying to comfort him. Seeing how Kai reacted the second youngest felt really guilty. "See you don't need to answ-" but Kai nodded before he could finish the sentence.

"You see basically it's all about NICKNAMES. Kai was sad because all of us have nicknames except him. So I gave him some. But that was just the context, not what we fought about. He actually had a nickname for me before this all and this was a nickname Yeonjun hyung didn't seem to like." Yeonjun interrupted him with "I have to say didn't! If you're happy with it I don't have a problem with it anymore!" Kai seemed to calm down at those words... at least a bit. "Okay, so the nickname he has for me is daddy." "And you really fight over that? Damn you are the two oldest... and you really fight about a nickname?" Beomgyu and Taehyun started to laugh. After seeing the positive reactions kai finally calmed down completely but he still clutched onto the older boy. Who wouldn't do so?

In the days after this episode Kai still was shy with the nickname, he had for his boyfriend but already a week later he called him this in front of the other members who really didn't seem to mind it. Even the other boys started to call him a few nicknames making the youngest even happier.


End file.
